Restored Trust
by HanyouHeart
Summary: Sesshomaru had been abused ever since he was a little kid, now 18 and unsure and hesitant of everything around, only one girl has the power to restore his trust and make him love again. SesshKag
1. Had Enough

**Hello Everyone! This si my second FanFic and I hope it is better from my earlier experiences, anyways I hope I get as many reviewers asI did on my last fic. This is a Kag/Sessh fic so PLEASE DONT FLAME if you have anything against this pair, thank-you!**

**Summary- Sesshomaru had been abused ever since he was a little kid, now 18 and unsure and hesitant of everything around, only one girl has the power to restore his trust and teach him to love once again.**

**_oxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter One-Had Enough**

Sesshomaru walked down an empty sidewalk in the dead of night with heavy rainfall and a suitcase in one hand.

The place he was going to was his last option and if he didn't take he would have nowhere else to go, he growled regretting that he had left his fathers home, but after twelve years of abuse he had finally had enough and decided to live in a home where he had opportunities and safety.

A sneeze escaped from Sesshomaru before he could hold it back and cursed himself for having to leave at night with a giant storm going on, especially since all he had was a white cotton shirt and a pair of jeans; he was grateful when he saw his destination come into view with several lights on, when he made his way to the porch he gave a sigh before pressing the button to ring to doorbell.

InuYasha looked up from his homework sprawled on the kitchen table when he heard the doorbell echo all around the room, he got up to answer the door but his mother beat him to it.

When Izayoi opened the door, both of them nearly had a heart attack when they saw an eighteen-year-old, silver-haired demon standing on the welcome mat with small scratches and faint bruises scattered across his arms and face.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha growled, jumping up from his chair and flexing his claws, prepared to attack.

"InuYasha that's enough" Izayoi said in a hushed voice, she brought her attention back over to Sesshomaru and asked in a calm voice, "What are you doing here?"

He was silent for a moment, wishing that he had never gone here, but he knew that this was his last resort and he was smart enough to not pass it up, "I've had enough"

Izayoi gave a small nod and opened the door wider to let him in; "There's a spare room upstairs, make yourself at home" Sesshomaru stepped inside, Goosebumps crawling over his skin at the sudden warmth, he was about to make his way up the stairs when a wide-eyed InuYasha blocked his path and stared at him hard, "Who are you to just barge into my house like this and ask for a place to stay? I don't even know who the hell you are" Sesshomaru ignored him and gently pushed him aside, "I don't blame you for not remembering, brother" InuYasha was about to lunge at the unfamiliar demon but was stopped when a hand grasped him firmly on the shoulder, he turned around and saw that it was his mother who was looking at him with stern eyes, "We'll talk about all of this tomorrow, now, put away your stuff and get to bed"

InuYasha did what he was told except go to his bed upstairs, instead he fell asleep on the couch, not daring to go anywhere near the spare room.

Sesshomaru threw the tattered suitcase on the bouncy bed and sat down on a chair nestled in front of a desk with a large mirror hooked on the wall in front of him. He sighed and held his head in his left hand and closed his eyes to concentrate on what had all happened but he couldn't think back on it for long because he would immediately get angry at himself for fighting back when his father's behavior turned from drunk mode to abuse mode.

Sesshomaru had enough of reality and fell into a fitful sleep.

_He hated the pain of the heavy fists slamming hard onto his small body. He was only six years old and he was already feeling pain that no one should have to endure. He wanted to escape from the pain that was increasing by the second but invisible chains held him fast and was unable to move. All he could do was cry out in agony but that only led to more slamming. He felt the sharp pain of his ribs cracking and he bit his tongue to stop from screaming in pain, he learnt that if he cried he would be punished. The pounding began to increase until it was unbearable, he saw red was beginning to invade his vision until everything was a dark crimson, he felt his entire body being shaken violently, he wanted it all to stop and be over. He felt something painfully cold and he shot his eyes open only to be greeted by a blinding white light._

Sesshomaru hissed at the bright sun searing his pupils and the coldness that washed over him, he lashed out his claws in shear confusion and reflex and heard a small yelp at the same time he hit something. He let his vision adjust to the light around him and saw that he had accidentally struck InuYasha good on the same arm that was holding an ice cube tray; he looked up at his face and saw fear flash in his eyes. Sesshomaru also cared to notice Izayoi looking at him with the same frightened expression.

"See what I mean mom? Letting him in this house is like letting a rabid dog run around loose" InuYasha said, his voice slightly shaky after what had happened.

Sesshomaru, who was still darting his wide eyes from one area to the other, let his head fall into his crossed arms lying on the desk. He felt deep grooves in the wood and narrowed his eyes to see dozens of scratch marks sprawled all around him.

"InuYasha go get ready for school" Izayoi whispered, only waiting until her son left the room until stepping closer to Sesshomaru, who instinctively flinched when she got closer.

"What happened? You were lashing out and muttering 'Sorry' over and over again" He flicked his only visible eye towards her, the last thing he wanted to do was explain what happened in the same nightmare he had had countless times before, but for some reason this dream was more vivid than all of the others. "Nothing happened"

Izayoi smirked not believing a single thing he said, "InuYasha was shaking you so hardto try and wake you up that you almost fell out of the chair, it was only until he doused you with ice cubes did youwake up as scared as an ambushed rabbit"She was silent for a moment before just shaking her head.

"Did he abuse you so bad you are waiting to be punished for something you didn't mean to do?" Izayoi said with disgust in her voice, she snorted, making Sesshomaru flinch; she saw that even the slightest move was enough to make him freeze in utter fear of being hurt, she felt sympathy wash over her and she wrapped her arms around him in a light hug, this time not being surprised when he stiffened and stayed statue still. She was hoping that he would loosed his board-like back but it never came, she sighed and gave up for now, releasing him from her embrace and headed towards the door, "Feel free to come out when you are ready" with that she slowly closed the door behind her, the slight _click_ making Sesshomaru close his eyes.

He kept them shut for a minute until he was almost sure that nothing was going to hit him. He gritted his teeth together, wishing that he could stop being so insecure of his surroundings, but he knew that he would probably never feel safe in this world again.

* * *

**The end of the first chapter and I am rather happy with it. A bunch of thanxs to my reviewers-to-be! i promis to have another chapter up by tommorow!**


	2. New School

**Hi Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter.This chapter is mainly just introducing Sesshomaru to InuYasha's friends, I didnt add Sango or Miroku because they're to hard to look after in a story. anyways THANKS REVIEWERS! I'm glad to see people reading my story and being curteous enough to respond. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**_oxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Two- New School**

Sesshomaru grudgingly stepped down the porch stairs with a school bag slung across his back. It had been a week since he had arrived at Izayoi's house and she insisted that he should go to school and finish the year he had left before going off to College or University. And despite his vicious attitude towards the idea Izayoi won by already enlisting his name in the same high school that InuYasha was in.

He walked along the sidewalk-at the same time keeping his senses alert-towards the school, refusing to take the bus there because of all the people who were packed into it.

Soon the school came into view ad students swarmed around the doors waiting to be let in. Sesshomaru's sensitive ears twitched at the constant hum of all the students conversations muddled together and scanned the area for an empty space that was free from all the chatter, when he saw what he was looking for he made his way towards it, not noticing the gaga looks that the girls gave him when he walked by them.

The groups of girls with the little mini-skirts and tiny purses admired him the most, erupting into fits of giggles seconds after to stare at him again and repeat the same thing over.

InuYasha, Koga, Kikyo and Kagome all stepped out of the bus, shading their eyes from the blinding sun. InuYasha's eyes widened when he spotted cheerleading girls and preps giving flirty giggles towards his brother, who wasn't noticing anything that was around him. "Someone had got to save him" he said running towards his brother, soon being followed by his companions.

Sesshomaru shot his head up when he heard footsteps running towards him and reflexively twitched his claws. He relaxed slightly when he saw that it was only his brother.

"You gotta stay clear from them" InuYasha said, pointing towards the girls that were now watching him and his gang get in the way of their view, "That last thing you want to do is get yourself tangled in their web of lies and boyfriends, hell will break loose if you do" Only seconds after he spoke the ear-piercing bell rang to signal everyone to go inside to their classes.

Sesshomaru listened to his history teacher in a slight daze, still catching everything Mr. Bankotsu said in his strict voice. He was still getting used to the school and sensed that there were hardly any threats around which calmed him down somewhat. He was writing down noted when a small crumpled piece of paper fell on his desk, he opened it up with no curiosity and read it.

_'What's your name?'_

He flicked his eyes in the direction the note came from and saw one of the preps and a few of her friends staring at him, the leader giving him a small wink. He mentally snorted at how flirty the girls were and responded to the question.

_'Why should I tell you?'_

He flicked the paper back and watched as the girls exited when they opened the paper but immediately frowned afterwards, the lead prep didn't give up though and wrote something down before flicking it back. His eyes darkened when he read what it said.

_'Then if you won't tell me you name will you tell me how you got that scar on your left arm?'_

He raised his hackles slightly and looked at the blonde haired girl with a dark expression and crumpled the paper in his hand before turning his attention back to the teacher.

Kagome was watching the entire thing play out and she was able to see the question about his scar and was surprised at his angry reaction, she was soon swarmed in her own questions about him, she would have to see if she could get the answers from InuYasha at lunch, seeing that Sesshomaru hardly spoke.

_**Lunch Time**_

Sesshomaru made his way to an empty table and sat down, starting on his homework, not bothering to eat since he didn't need as desperately as humans did; besides, he had gone through days at a time without food and water. He gave a silent hiss when he heard books slam on the same table he was on and saw InuYasha take a seat followed by his friends.

"Hey Sessho" He said, giving an over-exaggerated smile, "Your probably wondering who the heck these people are so let me get that out of the way, this is Koga" he pointed towards a boy with messy black hair and pupil-less blue eyes with bangs held up by a bandana, "This is Kikyo" he pointed to a girl with long black hair in a white shirt and red pants, "and this here is Kagome" he pointed to a girl with long black hair as well who was wearing a thigh-length yellow sundress and a baby blue unbuttoned sweater.

Sesshomaru stayed silent and ignored InuYasha's fake happiness and continued working on his history homework.

InuYasha frowned, he hoped that if acting sickly happy he would get his brother to speak a little more, he gave a defeated sigh and turned to face Koga to start a conversation.

Soon everyone was off in their own little world, InuYasha and Koga talking about their gym class and Kagome and Kikyo talking about how immature boys were, leaving Sesshomaru to himself (Which he didn't mind one bit)

Kikyo noticed Kagome staring at him while she was talking to her, she elbowed her friend in the ribs to get her attention, "He hasn't even been here for a full day and you're liking him already" Kagome stared at her with wide eyes at her joke, "Of course not" she whispered, "I was wondering how he got that scar on his arm" she pointed to the ugly wound on his arm that started almost at the beginning of his shoulder and ended at the wrist.

Kikyo nodded slightly, "Well I don't know how he got it either, maybe InuYasha knows"

Kagome put the idea in action and tried to get his attention, "Psst, InuYasha" he flicked an ear in her direction and shot an eye towards her, signaling for her to go on. "Do you know how Sesshomaru got that scar on his arm?' InuYasha leaned towards her a bit closer, it being a little more difficult since Koga cut right between them, "No I don't, he won't tell anyone and he gets really mad if you ask, but my mom said that he was abused ever since he was a kid"

Kagome gasped and put her hand to her mouth, she looked over to Sesshomaru once again, looking for any pain or sadness in his eyes but found them to be expression-less with nothing in them. _'So that's why he's so quiet and flinches so much'_ she thought, _'He's afraid that he's going to get hurt'_ she only shook her head, feeling nothing but sympathy for him, wishing that she could help him get over his past and show him that the world wasn't all bad.

Kagome decided to take a shot at trying to pry his past from him, she cleared her throat and hoped that he would speak, "Sesshomaru"

He raised his head from his paper and looked at her with cautious but still emotionless eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking…" she started, part of her saying that this was a bad idea, "How did you get that scar on you arm" She froze when she saw his eyes narrow at her and darken, almost shading his eyes completely. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him speak for the fist time.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind" With that he rose up from the table and took his books with him, leaving the gang dumbfounded and looking at Kagome, wondering what she did to make him leave.

* * *

**I promise to have another chapter up soon! Oh and you may have noticed in this chapter and the one before that Sesshomaru acts a little strange for him, I'm going to try and fix that though in later chapters.**

**See you till then!**


	3. Detention

**Hi Everyone! I am back with ye another chapter and just to let you guys know, I am going to be taking the weekend off from writing,I have been wearing myself out with all of the writing I have done, not including this fanfic.**

**One more thing before I go I could like to THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! Only though Ihave 5 reviewsI still take them to heart and use your guys suggestions to make me a better writer. Now on to the stroy!**

**_oxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Three-Detention**

_"As a matter of fact, I do mind" With that he rose up from the table and took his books with him, leaving the gang dumbfounded and looking at Kagome, wondering what she did to make him leave._

InuYasha immediately knew what she had just done, "What did you ask him for?" he hissed, wondering what was going on in her head. Before Kagome could answer Koga cut in, "What do you mean 'what did you ask him for'?"

"That doesn't matter right now" InuYasha snapped, "We should go find him before anything else is said" He got up from his seat and followed his brother's scent, being followed by two confused teenagers and a guilt-filled girl.

Sesshomaru slammed his locker shut, mad at Izayoi for enrolling him in this damned school but mad at that girl most for having the nerve to ask him such a secreted question. He sighed and leaned against the locker door, wishing that he could just take off from the entire area, but he had enough common sense to know that that would cause more trouble. He clenched his teeth when he heard echoing footsteps come closer to him and almost let out a canine growl when they stopped right beside him.

"Sessho what are you doing?" InuYasha asked, already knowing the answer. Sesshomaru growled at his nickname and shot his brother a dark look, telling him the answer with his eyes instead of his voice.

The bell echoed in the halls, telling all of the students to get their butts outside. The gang was forced to back up into the lockers to avoid being trampled by the students making their way outdoors. Kagome didn't look behind her when she was backing up and nearly had a heart attack when she felt herself hit a body, she flung around and blushed deeply when she saw that it was Sesshomaru; she tried to take a step away from him but a rowdy pack of skaters pushed her without knowing, she when completely scarlet when she felt her head hit his chest.

Koga saw the skaters push Kagome and took off after them to teach them a lesson they would probably never forget. When everything settled down until they were the only ones left in the hall, Sesshomaru took a step forward, making Kagome almost lose her balance, she muttered a shaky sorry before scrambling over to Kikyo and took refuge beside her best-friend.

"We'd better get outside before Prince Nakky comes and gives us a detention" Kikyo said. No sooner did she say that did the devil himself appear, holding Koga tightly by the arm who looked to terror stricken to fight back.

"P-Principle N-Naraku" Kikyo stuttered, hoping that he didn't hear her insulting nickname. He only looked at her with cold eyes before turning his attention to InuYasha,

"Does He belong to you?" he said, pulling Koga forward to show what he was talking about, "I caught him beating down several students" InuYasha shot Koga a look, questioning him what the hell he was doing, "Yes sir he belongs to us…sir?" He saw that he was staring at Sesshomaru with cold red eyes and Sesshomaru was staring back with the same expression.

The cold eyes reminded him of his father and memories he wanted to forget started coming back to him, he wanted desperately to break the staring contest but his pride refused to let him. Not soon after a small whine erupted out of nowhere and both of them turned to see Koga trying to squirm out of Naraku's grip that was now so tight there was a mixture of red and blue around the hand. Naraku let his grip go and straightened up, trying to make himself look once more sophisticated.

"Why aren't all of you outside were you should be" he said, his voice remaining cool yet eerily dark.

"We were about to but we hit a traffic jam" InuYasha answered hoping that it was good enough to make him leave them alone, but unfortunately it wasn't and Naraku stayed firm.

"That's doesn't sound good enough to me and you all know what happens when a student is roaming around the school when they aren't supposed to right?" Everyone but Sesshomaru nodded their heads slowly"Well then, stop stalling and follow me" The gang followed their freaky principle to the detention room, Sesshomaru stayed put for a moment but when Naraku turned his head just enough so a single red eye was shown with pure evil towards him, despite his stubborn pride his instinct took the look to heart and he followed only out of the old fear of getting beaten if he didn't.

Soon Naraku escorted them all into a quiet room that was empty all except for a single teacher reading a tattered newspaper; he immediately put it down and got to his feet when he saw Naraku at the door. "W-What are you doing here, sir?" he asked

"I have a few delinquents here that need some time to think" He answered slightly pushing everyone deeper into the room, being a bit harder on Sesshomaru than all of the others. The teacher nodded and separated them all so they were several desks apart from one another. Naraku gave a small nod of approval before exiting and closing the door behind him.

Not even two minutes later the teacher started a long and senseless lecture that absolutely no one was listening to; InuYasha and Koga who were sitting in the back only two seats apart started to snicker at how short their teacher, 'Mr. Jaken' was and threw pieces of gum towards one another, Kikyo was listening to music, Kagome was reading a book with one eye and studying Sesshomaru's scar with the other while he across from her and one seat forward staring blankly at the dusty green chalkboard, lost in his own thoughts.

After five minutes of Mr. Jaken's drabble, he had gotten into the habit of slamming a flexible ruler down on the desks so it made an echoing noise and making Sesshomaru flinch slightly. His eyelids drooped halfway down his eyes-making the red demon-makings on his eyes more visible- and had his head held in one hand and tapping the desk with the other. Without notice the teacher chose his desk to smack, taken by complete surprise he instinctively raised his hackles and growled like a wild dog.

Mr. Jaken looked like he was about to have a stroke, he could have sworn that his fangs grew twice their size and his eyes vibrated red. He mentally shook his head and retreated to behind his desk and continued reading the newspaper that was several days old.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, amazed at how vicious his reaction was when he was startled. _'He is almost as wild as dog'_ she thought, now, wanting to know more about him than anything, _'but in order to know more I have to befriend him and that could take a while'_ she sighed, knowing that trying to befriend an abused dog was right next to impossible, but she wasn't going to give up just yet, she knew that first the would have to make nice to him; she wrote down a small letter on a scarp piece of paper and tossed it lightly towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes over to a piece of paper that had once again landed on his desk, he rolled his eyes and opened the paper with a single hand and was surprised that a nosy question wasn't written on it.

_I'm sorry_

He turned just enough so he could look at Kagome who had a truly sorry expression on her face, she gave him a weak smile, hoping that he would come around, she almost giggled when he spoke back to her.

"What are you sorry about?" Sesshomaru asked, only wanting her to finish speaking her heart out so she could shut-up and leave him alone.

"When I asked you something I shouldn't have and when I accidentally pushed into you in the hallway" Kagome answered, remembering to add that it was an accident and she didn't do it on purpose. She didn't feel a bit disappointed when he faced his attention forward once again because this time, she had gotten the abused puppy to speak.

* * *

**That is all for now! I moght have another chapter up over the weekend but that is not a guaranteed, anyways I promise to have another chapter up by monday, tuesday at the very latest.**


	4. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers.**

**I shall no longer be writing this story. I am unable to think up any more ideas for this story and I would be disappointing you all for keeping this story up and not updating it.**

**I thank you all reviewers for telling me to keep it up and the compliments you have given me and I am grateful for that.**

**I will be deleting this story on June 4 2006. I am thinking up more ideas for stories and might even come up with a part two for _Through Human Eyes _incase any you are interested.**

**Anyways, I hope you have all enjoyed the few scraps of this story and if I come up with any more ideas for this fic I will reload the story and continue on.**

**One more thanks to everyone and the reviewers.**


	5. Warming Up

**This story is to continue on! I have gotten a private message from a reader saying that they would like to complete the story so I gave them permission. None of the credit goes to be but to HATORI'S-FLOWER. The only thing I had to do with this chapter was put it up and give it a name.**

**So remember, if you review dont thank me but hatori's-flower.**

**_oxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Four- Warming Up**

As the bell rang to dismiss the gang from detention Kagome approached Sesshomaru, _'I have to be careful or I might scare him.'_ After what had happened at lunch the teenaged girl was all that more curious about the demon's past.

"Sesshomaru?"

He had been packing up his bag when she spoke. As he looked up he noticed she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other constantly and nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Yes."

"I...well...um, I noticed you were reading Eragon and just wanted to ask would you like to walk home with me and talk about the series?" Kagome said the final part all in one breath and now had her fingers crossed hoping he would say yes, 'This way maybe I can gain his trust. That away I can show him there is nothing to be afraid of.'

Sesshomaru blinked, "Don't you want to ride the bus, it's a long walk plus it's hot out."

"Well, the bus doesn't have AC and with all those kids it's actually hotter inside the bus then outside and I only ride it cause no one ever wants to walk with me"

"Oh, well I'm walking but I'll tell you know I'm not a talker." _'What is it? __about this girl? Whenever she says something to me I can't help but respond.'_

"Ok, as long as there is someone to walk with, we don't need to talk." Kagome headed to the door. "Meet you out front ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Hey! Kagome, you coming?" Sesshomaru could hear his brother all the way down the hall.

"Hold your horses. I'm going to my locker first then I decided to keep Sesshomaru company on his walk home." She answered stopping midway down the hall to open a locker. Sesshomaru walked a few lockers down from hers to put his stuff in the locker he had been assigned earlier that morning.

"Whatever, see if I care," with that InuYasha, Kikyo and Koga all walked out and boarded one of the buses. Once Kagome was done she also headed out but waited at the door instead of actually going outside.

"Alright, time to head home," Sesshomaru had walked up beside her and the two set out for their neighborhood. Unbeknownst to them though, someone was watching from the shadows.

"So you ran to Izayoi's place and now this human girl means something to you, well, I'll just have to teach you that running won't get you no where." With this, the shadow flitted off, Sesshomaru didn't even notice the smell that was his abuser, as he was too caught up in the girl walking with him.

* * *

**Thats all for now folks, I will put another chapter up when hatori's-flower. Oh and if any of you readers who have read my Fanfic _Through Human Eyes_, I am making a part two incase if you are interested, I have already made several chapters I just have to put them up.**

**See ya next time!**


	6. Pale Threats

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay! my account had gone out of whack and I wasnt able to upload docouments, but tankfully its up and running properly so I stole the chance to add this chapter. There is a note at the bottom of the page written by Hatori's-Flower, I highly suggest you read it.**

**_oxoxoxoxo_**

**Chapter Six- Pale ****Threats**

A month had passed since Sesshomaru had first met the gang. Ever since that first day of school Kagome would be waiting out front for him in the mornings and he would wait for her after school.

Sesshomaru woke up to the pounding of rain on the roof and realized that today would not be a good day. Kicking his covers off he went over to his dresser and pulled out his school clothes. After taking a shower he pulled on a pair of black pants that were baggy but didn't reveal his boxers. and a black shirt that had red flames on it. Grabbing a hoody on his way out the door he stopped and blinked. Kagome was there on the corner as always but she was soaking wet.

"Might this Sesshomaru ask why you didn't have the sense to bring an umbrella?" By this time Sesshomaru had the girl in the foyer wrapped up in a fuzzy towel while Izayoi went to find some clothes that would fit her.

"Well it wasn't raining when I left and I didn't think it would start til after we got to school."

Sesshomaru had his usual stoic mask on but in reality he was thinking how vulnerable his friend looked. 'Wait a minute my friend? Where did that come from? You know you like her. DO NOT! Wanna bet on it? I am not betting with myself nor am I talking with myself! Your right you are arguing with yourself on how pretty she is. She is not pretty. Ah so you find her beautiful, sexy even. NO!'

"Sesshomaru are you okay...Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...SESSHOMARU!"

The dog demon's head sprung up. "huh?"

"You looked like you were off in never land." Kagome said

"Found them." Izayoi chose this moment to return; in her arms she held a knee length jean skirt, red halter top, and a button up black blouse. "Here you go Kagome,"

"Thank you Mrs.Taisho."

"Please call me Izayoi." turning to her step son, "Sesshomaru, why don't you show her the way to the bathroom?"

"Hn. Follow me." Turning on his heel Sesshomaru walked down the hall Kagome at his heels.

Five minutes later the miko came out and handed her wet clothes to Izayoi.

"Thank you again."

"It's no problem, in the month since you've befriended my son, I have seen him change. It's the least I could do to thank you."

"Onna hurry up, we will be late."

"Oh right...school...OH MY GOD SCHOOL!" Kagome raced back down the hall to see

Sesshomaru holding one black umbrella and one pink one. Handing Kagome the pink, the two teens raced out the door. "BYE MRS.TAISHIO!" Kagome yelled.

_'Yes they will make a cute couple'_ neither teen noticed the smile on Izayoi's face as they raced to school.

**After Lunch**

"We have gym next right?" Kagome was walking down the hall with the group.

"Yep, all but Kikyo and Kouga that is." InuYasha replied.

"Which means this is where we part," the two said, people walked to their next class leaving the others outside the locker rooms.

Kagome walked into the girl's locker room and over to her assigned locker. When she opened it to stuff her books in, a piece of paper floated out. _'wonder what that could be?'_ Reaching down to pick up the scratch she noticed that it was written in red.

_Kagome, now that I have found my son, I will do anything to get him back. Be warned If you are not outside your family's shrine tonight at midnight, I will kill your family, even your brother._

Kagome's hands shook, the whole world seemed to fade away when she realized that the ink was wet. That's when the smell hit her. It was a metallic smell. That's when she knew. 'Oh my god, it's written in blood!'

The rest of the day passed in a fog, more then once the boys had to stop her from hurting herself in class. Sesshomaru realized something was seriously wrong when she didn't walk home with him but got a ride from another friend, Ayame.

"I can't let that maniac hurt Sesshomaru. I will do as told, after all, that's all I can do." Later on that night Kagome snuck out of her house to meet the stranger. As she arrived at the entrance to the shrine a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. A few streets away Sesshomaru woke to tapping on his window.

* * *

Bolting to an upright sitting position, Sesshomaru noticed something had been taped to his window. Walking over to it he opened the blinds to reach the latch. Opening the window he reached around and grabbed the paper. Turning on his desk lamp all color drained from his face when he read what it said.

_Thought that I wouldn't find you? Hn, you should know that you can't escape. I __have your little girlfriend. If you ever wish to see her alive you know where to go._

* * *

Well folks this chapter took a bit longer then the previous for me but it'sdone, I will try to have the other up in two or less weeks. I would say one weekbut a close family friend just passed and I have a whole bunch of things to do to help out the family. So bare with me. Til later Hatori's Flower 


	7. To Late

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while but I have read this chapter and it is amazing! I wont say anymore than that. Anyway, there is a small note at the bottom from Hatori incase any of you are interested.**

Chapter Seven- To Late

Sesshomaru stared at the wall not quite sure of what to do. A phone ringing snapped him out if his daze. "Hello, Izayoi speaking." Sesshomaru could only hear one part of the conversation but what he could hear made him realize that it was Kagome's mom who had called. "...I see, I will ask him and call you back."

Izayoi hung up the phone and turned to see Sesshomaru on the stairs. InuYasha was just coming out of his room. "Who was it?" InuYasha yawned as he had just been woken up, (it's around 1:00 in the morning now)

"Kagome's mother..." She paused "She went to check on Kagome when Sota woke with a nightmare. She was gone and had left a note. It just said to trust Sesshomaru."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" By now InuYasha was fully awake.

"Father has her, I just found this." Tossing the note to Izayoi he heard her gasp. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Don't you think I know that. I'll go myself,"

"No," Izayoi looked Sesshomaru in the eyes. "You can't fight him alone, at least take your brother with you."

"Koga too, he'd kill us if we didn't let him help. Don't think we should involve the cops just yet though." InuYasha turned back to his room, "let me change first then we can go."

"You will need someone with authority though, am I right Sesshomaru?"

"As much as I hate to admit it yes, and the stronger they are the better."

"InuYasha, I will call Miroku and Sango. Can you contact Koga?" Izayoi asked once again picking up the phone.

"Sure." he yelled down. Sesshomaru stood and watched as the calls were made. Not even a half hour later all the friends were in the living room.

"I can't believe this happening! Kags was kidnaped!" Koga was pacing furiously around the room.

"Well it is happening, and we have to find her." InuYasha said.

"First things first, Sesshomaru, does he have any usual spots he might take her." Sango said, trying to calm the angry boys.

"When I was younger, he'd take me to, to, the Reisuke river. The abandoned warehouse." Miroku cringed at the thought of Kagome being in such a horrible place.

"Well at least we have a lead." Sango said as she sat on the couch. "Normally in these kinds of cases we don't even get that."

" Why would he take her though. What happened to _him_ to make him so mad like this. I mean Kags is innocent." Koga had finally sat down his head buried in his hands.

Izayoi looked at her step-son, her eyes held guilt and remorse. " Do you want me to tell the story?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"No, it is best they hear it from me, the one who caused it."

"It's wasn't your fault but I won't interrupt." Izayoi said. Now all eyes in the room settled on Sesshomaru. As he began his story everyone listened with undivided attention.

"When I was five Izayoi here miscarried a child. She was seven months along and had been in a car wreck. InuYasha was four at the time. He had been in the car. When me and Dad got the call Dad went Berserk. You see, they had been planning a divorce and he was already mad over this. He started to beat me. Izayoi could do nothing because I wasn't her child. _My_ mom died in child birth. Not even a month later my dad remarried." Sesshomaru took a deep breath before continuing. "With time even I saw that it had been a marriage of convience, and I was still a toddler. When Izayoi realized this she was already pregnant with her second child. That is when she left him. I had no choice but to stay behind. For years my dad drank, he would come home late. Sometimes he had whores with him. They would take turns hitting me. Then one day, a neighbor called the cops. Dad took the beatings elsewhere. At this time I was twelve and I was a great liar. I remember the first day he took me to that warehouse, and how I was hospitalized a week after."

**_Flashback_**

_A twelve year old Sesshomaru lay curled in a fetal position. One arm was broken and the bone split through the skin. His leg was also twisted at an odd angle. A man stood over him a look of horror on his face. Lifting the boy he ran outside and called an ambulance. Police came, the child would live but the scar would never heal. "Son, who did this to you?" a police officer stood over the hospital bed, Sesshomaru's Dad held the his uninjured hand. Looking over at his Dad he simply said, "I was robbed, they took my Dad's money." A lie that was the beginning to all the others. _

**_End of Flashback_**

"That's how I got the scar," Sesshomaru stood up. "The rest you do not need to know." As he glanced at the window he noticed the sun was rising. " We go now to save Kagome." As he headed for the door Izayoi called for him to wait.

"Let me give InuYasha his sword first. Then you can go." Heading to a closet she pulled out a long black box. The top of it read _'Heir to the great InuTaisho, I bequeath my Tetsuaiga to InuYasha. "Here my son, use it to protect your friends and family'_

With that Miroku stood and put his hand out for Sango. The whole group bid farewell as they walked out the door.

"We'll take two cars, mine and Sango's," Miroku said looking at the teens. "It' would be best for InuYasha and Sesshomaru to accompany myself in the faster car. We will arrive sooner. Koga you should go with Sango."

The two brothers and Miroku climbed into a silver mustang as the other two got into a red pick-up. The drive was silent and as promised Miroku arrived at the warehouse in under five minutes.

"I'll go in first, you two wait for the others to arrive, I don't want to alert him of your presence just yet." Sesshomaru said heading for the warehouse door. Miroku nodded his head and gave InuYasha a look that told him to do as he was told, this all took place just moments before Sesshomaru disappeared into the darkness of the abandoned building.

Treading lightly Sesshomaru squinted hie eyes, he could make out a few boxes lying around before he heard a muffled sob. "KAGOME!" Heading towards the sound he was stopped when a sword appeared from behind one of the boxes. A loud bang caused Sesshomaru to look back and see that the front entrance was now sealed. "Damn" Sesshomaru looked back toward the boxes noticing InuTaisho had stepped out.

"Well, well, didn't I tell you that you could never escape me. Drop your weapon or the girl feels my blade." the great demon said yanking Kagome out from the shadows. A bag was over her head and her arms were bound behind her back. "If you've harmed a single hair on her head..."

"You'll what? Do as your told and she will go free."

Sesshomaru complied dropping the sword he carried. Kicking the sword away from himself he kept his eyes on his father.

"Good boy, just like the dog you are. But I'm sorry you won't be able to save your precious girlfriend." InuTaisho raised his sword bringing it to Kagome's neck, "Say goodbye"

Sesshomaru lunged forward in an attempt to save Kagome but he knew that he wouldn't make it.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**- hatori-s-flower**: Sorry it's so late folks but I had tons of family stuff to deal with. Kind of busy preparing to move right now but I will have the next chapter up soon I swear it! Please R&R! 


	8. To End it All

**Chapter Eight- To End it All**

**Disclaimer: I didn't put this before but in no way do I own InuYasha or the characters. I'd love to own Sesshomaru but hey that's just a fantasy.**

**Okies, this chapter is up a lot sooner then I thought it would be but don't fret. This isn't the final chapter there will be an epilogue. There are two fights in this scene but since I suck at writing out fight scenes neither one of them will really have any detail though they will have a little. Expect the epilogue soon as school is starting in two weeks and I'd like to finish this story before I'm loaded down with work. Also, I would like to thank some of my reviewers. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

_**Inuyasha'sdaughter411: You finally get to see what happens to Kagome hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Destiny'Destination: glad you love it! If you like Kagome you will really want to read this chapter. **_

_**Brit1292: sadly there aren't that many more chapters left maybe two. Hope you enjoy them though! **_

_**Aaliyah Starnight: lol typical dad's are the best. Here are some more great moves by him these were just from chapter 7 but thank you to all my fans! **_

_Now on with the story._

Sesshomaru lunged forward to try and get Kagome in time. _'I won't make it.'_ Was all he could think as his Dad brought the sword down towards her neck. Suddenly a blast echoed through the deserted building startling InuTaisho for a second. That was all Sesshomaru needed to get Kagome out of his grasp. Pulling her towards him, she whimpered at the sudden force.

InuTaisho turned toward the blast to see InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Koga all headed towards them. "Menomaru! Stop them!"

Out of the shadows a figure leapt out. Without a word he began to attack the group. "Miroku! Sango! Go get Kagome to safety! Me and Koga can take care of this ass." InuYasha yelled over his shoulder. Drawing his sword he watched in amazement as it transformed into a great fang. "Koga! Take the left side I got the right!"

"Right." Sango said before her and Mirouko raced towards the other three.

"Alright Mutt face!" Koga said. The two spread out and began their assault.

((A/N: This is the only time I will do this, just to let you know I am not going to describe any fights because I screw them up. I will do them in a little detail although they will be very short.))

With Sesshomaru Looking up to see InuYasha and one of his friends fighting. Miroku and Sango were racing towards me and Kagome, ripping the cloth off Kagome head he quickly kissed her lips. "Go to Sango and Mirouko, get out of here." Slicing through the bonds on her hands with his claws Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around her savior.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Sesshomaru! Kagome!" Miroku came up to the couple.

"Kags go with him. I'll be fine."

"Ok, be safe." Giving him a final hug her Mirouko and Sango retreated to a stack of crates.

"So Father, ready to fight." Kicking up his sword Sesshomaru settled into a stance that ironically his father had taught him.

"You'll never win."

The two charged at each other, swords poised. As they came together, sparks flew. Sesshomaru brought his sword up to block another attack from his father. Kagome watched on in horror as the two fought. Within minutes both father and son had cuts on their arms and torso. Sesshomaru's wounds were adding up fast as they fought.

'Damn' Sesshomaru fell to his knee's as he barely managed to block his dad's next blow.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome lunged forward to try and reach him but four arms held her back.

"Kagome calm down! Getting hurt yourself will do him no good!" Sango said trying to get her friend calm. Sesshomaru's head was bowed, and his sword held with one hand. His breathing was ragged as he attempted to use the sword to pull himself back up only to fall back down.

InuTaisho approached his son once more. "Well, what do we have here. Finally admitting defeat Sesshomaru." Sheathing his sword he kicked the teen in the chest laughing.

Sesshomaru's body rolled with the kick as he dropped his sword. Once more he attempted to stand this time making it to his feet.

"Just give up. You'll never beat me." InuTaisho said punching Sesshomaru in the face causing him to fly back. "Well, I'm quite enjoying our little talk but let's say we finish this. Unsheathing his sword, he raised it above his son.

Sesshomaru tried to stand but this time he didn't even make it to his knee's. "Good-bye my son." Bringing the sword down he prepared to kill his eldest child.

"NO!" Kagome managed to break free of Sango's and Mirouko's grasp racing towards the falling Sesshomaru. _'I have to save him!'_ Kagome lunged forward as InuTaisho brought the sword down. Time seemed to slow as Kagome watched helplessly unable to reach him in time.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes preparing for the blow. After a few seconds when he didn't feel anything he dared to open his eyes. Right above him InuYasha stood. Cocking his head so he could look over his shoulder he looked at Sesshomaru. "Thought you might need a hand."

"GRR! InuYasha you insolent pup! I will kill you while your brother watches!" InuTaisho yelled.

InuYasha brought his sword down and around forcing InuTaisho to twist his own sword. Gaining the upper hand, the teen forced his father back. "Don't think so old man." Within seconds InuYasha had their dad on the defensive while he struck quickly.

In a surprise attack InuTaisho threw his youngest son backwards, hitting some crates that were in his way. Kagome was torn between her two friends. Unable to decide who to run to she just stood there in a daze. Within seconds of InuYasha being thrown her vision began to swim. Clutching her head, she cried out in pain. Mirouko managed to catch her before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"You two think you can beat me. You don't stand a chance. Now because of your foolishness the girl will die. I'm amazed the poison hasn't claimed her yet."

"You bastard. I'LL KILL YOU!" Sesshomaru stood up, his eyes began to change from a hard amber to a blood red color. "You won't get away with this!"

"For once I agree with him." InuYasha stood pushing several crates off of him. "But before I can let you kill him brother, we need the antidote."

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal as the two brothers advanced on their father. "You're absolutely right." The brothers attack was flawless. Working together the two performed simultaneous attacks putting the great demon lord on the defensive once again. He was quickly overpowered and forced against a wall. With Sesshomaru's hand around his neck the great demon looked upon his sons in fear.

"What's the antidote to the poison." InuYasha gritted out between clenched teeth.

"...Hi...Hilt of the sw...sword that I c...cut her with." He said stuttering from lack of air.

Sesshomaru released him letting his body fall to the dirty floor. "InuYasha hold him here."

"Sure." Walking over to the fallen sword, he saw that the hilt indeed doubled as a bottle. Pulling the end of it revealed a green/black liquid. Mirouko and Sango supported Kagome while he poured the liquid down her throat. Pulling her into his lap he made sure she had swallowed it.

"I'm going to cuff him."

"No, InuYasha, knock him out." Sesshomaru said. "Cuffs won't work. He has broken them before."

InuYasha did as he was told as Koga came up to the group."I finished off that other bastard, how is she?"

Dragging the unconscious body behind him, InuYasha returned to the group also."Fine, I hope."

"Back up is on the way." Sango said looking Sesshomaru over. "Sesshomaru I think that you and Kagome should get checked out at the hospital."

"I'm fine. But Kagome will." True to her word within minutes two ambulances a fire rescue and three cop cars arrived.

Kagome woke up during the commotion of being checked by the EMT's. "Sessho . . . where is . . . Sessh. o... maru?" attempting to sit up she fell back hissing in pain.

"Shh, I'm right here."Coming into her field of vision, he took her hand."Go with these guys, let them help you."

As they loaded Kagome into an ambulance Sesshomaru stood off to the side. An EMT approached him as he watched. "Sir we should check you over too. Your girlfriend is going to be fine so come on over here."Putting her hand on his arm, she attempted to steer him away. Not realizing that as she tugged his arm his eyes were closed. As he began to fall she shouted "HEY WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

Soon he was surrounded by the EMT workers as they tried to load him up. His friends could only watch in horror. The EMT's were working on him frantically. Sounds of " I can't get a pulse," and "Bag him" were heard as they loaded him into the ambulance taking off with all lights flashing and the sirens on full blast.

"No, Sesshomaru." InuYasha sank to his knee's as he watched his only brother get carried away.

* * *

**I am thinking that I will do one more chapter that will be short then a nice Epilogue. I should have both to you soon. Probably in the next week because I want to finish before school starts in a week . . . so here is another chapter. If you would like to add fight scenes cause I couldn't go ahead.**


End file.
